I love you a very great deal
by crowenlove1
Summary: *crowen* What I think should have happen with crowen , picking up at the season 7 finnaly , enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) this is what I think should have happened in the season 7 finally and after for crowen, pleas R&R, I'll update soon. hope you like it :) **

"Tell me how much you love me"

"What, I love you a very great deal"

" A lot. you love me so much, I want you to remember that"

Cristina took a deep breath and looked at Owen's worried face and continued.

"When I'm this... Hormonal, fat pregnant lady you don't ever recognize anymore"

Owen got up and walked over to her with a smile starting to crawl up to his face "W-what?"

She continued "Because if we're gonna do this I need you with me, I can't do this alone Owen, I-"

Owen's mouth fell open that change into a huge smile, he grab Cristina ,pulled her into her arms and buried his face in her hair, smiling again her neck.

"Promise me Owen, I need you to promise you'll be here, every step of the way. Because I won't make it without you" Her voice was shaky and tears formed in her eyes just thinking the thought she will ever lose him, and from the fear, she wasn't just scared, she was terfid. What if something happen to Owen and she'll have to raise this baby alone? what if she'll be a bad mother? what if she just screwed everything up? and then Owen will leave her?

Owen pulled back and cupped her face "I promise" he wiped the tear that rolled down her eye "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. We are doing this together, I'm here " He could see she was scared and try to give her the most soothing look he can make and hold her strongly in his arms.

And in that moment, she couldn't exactly tell if it was the way he looked at her or the way he held her in her arms or the words he said, in that second all of her fears suddenly disappeared and she felt that everything is going to be ok. And her scared look turned into a wide smile and his too.

And now he was the one who felt the tears starting to form in his eyes "We're gonna be parents?" He asked with a huge grin

"Yeah" she said with a soft voice

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips still smiling not being able to stop. He finely pulled away " I love you so much Cristina"

"I love you too"

There was something different in the way he looks at her, she thought. The look felt a little familiar to her , she saw a part of it on their wedding night but this one was so much more . An I love you so much I think my hurt's gonna explode out of my chest soon look.

She kissed him trying to show him she loves him that much too and suddenly felt being lifted lightly, losing the ground , she lets out a little shout from the surprise and giggled as he throw her on the bad with him on top of her kissing her and wished he'd never stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen woke up with his wife sleeping in his hands. he smiled widely at her sleeping form remembering last night's events.

He felt like the happiest man in the world,When he fell in love with Cristina and even after their wedding, he didn't thought he could love her even more but now...

He tought to himself "I'm gonna be a father. We're gonna have a baby. and with the love of my life. this woman, who's sleeping in my arms. I love every single thing about her, her smile, her laugh, her sence of humor and just... her, all of her. So hopelessly in love with her that I would give my own life for her. and now, my baby is in her, a perfect combination of the both of us. A child that is going to be only their , a baby made of pure love. Ok it wasnt a baby yet, but its going to be. And that thought made him feel so hopelessly happy . He just wanted to kiss her, and thank her all day, for fixing him, for loving him, for always be there for him when he needs her and now.. for this.

He kissed her little adorable nose waiting for her to wake up so that he can tell her he loves her again and that she'll kiss him back

"Mmm" she shifted in his arms and flatter open her eyes"

"Good morning" he said softly kissing her lips

"Morning" she said smiling kissing him back

"How'd you slept?" he asked not being able to take the smile off his face

"Good" she said and stroke his cheek

He kissed her softly again on the lips and looked at her just admiring her beauty

"May I?" he said looking at her stomach

"Of course"

He lifted her short a little and strok her stomach

She looked at his face looking at her stomach and saw a huge grin "You're really happy are you?"

"I am, I really am. aren't you?"

"I am "she said kissing his lips softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina was at the nurses station charting when she sudnly felt a soft kiss being placed on her ceek. she looked up to see owen looking at her smiling

"Hey beutiful"

"Hey" she said smiling back

"How's you day going?"

"Alright.. just charting so far but I have an awesome surgery in half an hour"

Owen nodded and reached his arm to toch her stomach

"No!" cristina suddnly said and phused his hand away, looking around to see if anyone saw.

Owen looked at her with a suprised cunfused look

Cristina pulled his hand and took him to a close suplized closet "You can't do this here!"

"W-why"?

"Becuase I don't want people to know I'm pregnant!"

"I'm pretty sure they'll notice " Owen said with an amused look on his face

"Not now.. not yet. I'm not ready yet"

"gosh" Cristina said with tears starting to stream down her face, latly because of all this stupid hormns she wasn't able to control her emotions very well

"Look at me, I'm redicules,and soon I"m gonna be fat too, and you're gonna leave me, and I-"

"No no no Cristina"owen try to soot her and wrap his arms around her. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.. shhh... I promised you, I'm here for you no mather what you dicied. I don't mind who knows or who doesnt knows, they, doesnt matter. All that mather is you and me and this baby and I don't care about anything eles. ok?"

"Ok"

He kissed her and wiped her tears away "I gotta go back to work"

"Yeah me too"

I love you " he said and left the room


	4. Chapter 4

11 weeks

Cristina was walking to the cardio wing as Owen ran past her, Heading to the ER probably because of some emergency

"Owen!" she called after him

"Cristina" he slowed down a bit so that she can catch up but kept walking fast

"Where are you going?"

"ER,911"

"Wait you remember today at 5?"

"Yes of course"

"Ok so you'll make it right? there's not going be some emergency and you're not gonna be there right?"

"I'll make it I promise, I gotta run"

He turned the corner and disappeared from Cristina's sight

Cristina stopped running and looked down at her belly "Do you think dady's gonna make it?" and then shook her head . "Did I just talk to my belly?"

Cristina set in the waiting room of the appointment praying no one she know will see her, and Owen wasn't there yet... she wanted to go home

The ob called her name "Cristina yang?" and just as she got up Owen ran in. "I'm here I'm here I made it"

"Barly" Cristina said bitterly

"I'm sorry I had a surgery"

"Ok"

He took her hand and they went in

"Ok parents! ready to see your baby?" the ob said overly cheerful

"yeah" Owen said with a big smile on his face

She started the ultrasound

ok so it's defenetly too early to find the sex but I think we can defenetly get a heart beat!

Cristina and Owen nodded

"Ok so here is... the head!"

Cristina and Owen both smile widely "Wow"

"And there...Is the heart beat!"

Owen stared at the monitor with an amazed look and then at Cristina who was staring at the screen laughing from joy

"I love you" he said and kissed the top of her head

She turned her head to him "I love you too" He gave her a soft pack on the lips and stroke her cheek

"It's the most beautiful sound I ever heard"

"Yeah I know "

He kissed her again "Thank you"

She smiled and kissed him back

Owen went up the stairs of the firehouse waiting to see Cristina again "Honey? I brought you some food"

Cristina was walking back in fort on the phone "Mer, I'll call you later"

"What's wrong?"'

"Owen..." she walked to his arms and he wraps them around her

"What is it?"

"I'm starting to freak out,I'm freaking out. This is getting real, this is getting really real. what if I mess this up? It's actually a baby. with a hurt and all and and.. what if something will happen to him?"

"Shh Cristina, everything will be ok.I'm here and it's gonna be ok. And you're not gonna mess this up. stop saying that! you are gonna be an amazing mother! I know it, just trust me.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah"

He hugged her for a few more minutes until she calm down completely and then they went to sleep in each other's arms, happy and exited for the futer.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith and Cristina was sitting at April's office chatting and having lunch.

"So when are you gonna tell people?" Meredith asked

"I don't know"

"You're starting to show, you're not gonna be able to hide it for much longer you know" Meredith said with a teasing voice

"I do not"

"yes you do, what are you so afraid of? you're 15 weeks now Cristina this is getting real, you need to tell people, your friends.."

And before Cristina could anser Aril came in with her salad for lunch.

Meredith's pager went of and she got up "Think about it" she said and left the room

April set down on the coach next to Cristina looking exhausted.

Cristina laugh a bit "Oh come on it's not even noon yet"

"Don't remind me" Said April thinking about the long shift a head of her

Cristina laughs a bit and got back to chow on her fries and chicken sandwich.

"Hey Cristina.. I've been meening to talk to you"

Cristina was just about to take a bite when april fished the fries out of her hand.

"You've been puting on a little bit of weight lately, maybe you should keep of the fries just for a little while, here you can have my saled!"april said with her perky voice.

"I-"Cristina open her mouth to say something but instead just sucked it up "tnx Appes"

"You're welcome!" she responded with a bright smile

Cristina got up and went to the nurses station where she saw Owen reading some chart

"Hey"

"Hey what's up?

"Well Kepner just called me fat and took my lunch.. and now I'm starving"

Owen smiled and turn to her "You're not fat you're beautiful" Cristina laugh a bit "Do you want me to get you something else?"

"Yes please"

"Ok" he looked at her belly for a long moment and then gave her a quick pack on the cheek and headed to the cafeteria.

Cristina turned around and saw April standing behind her, she jumped a bit from the surprise "God Kapner, you scared me"

"Oh my god"

"What?"

"Oh my god you're pregnant are you?"

Cristina's eyes grew wide and she shook her head no "No April, April" But it was for nothing ,April started to jump up and down with excitement

"Oh my god Cristina that's amazing! congratulations! How many weeks are you?"

"15 but april I don't want anyone else to kno-" Before she could finish that sentence Jackson walked behind them" What's amazing?"

"Noting"

"Cristina is pregnant!"

and with that Alex got out of an office behind the station "You're Knockout?!"

And suddenly everyone was hugging her and saying congratulations, wich she hated, she hated anyone hugging her, except Owen"

She knew the rumor is gonna spread pretty fast and soon the whole hospital will know but the feeling that is was all out there wasn't as bad as she though it would be, she was actually relived that everyone knew and that she didn't had to hide it anymore, she was happy, and now she was happy that everyone was happy with her.

Cristina went up the stairs of the firehouse and saw Owen siting on the coach looking at his phone

He looked up and smile warmly when he saw her "hey"

"Everyone knows" she said siting on the coach crawling up against him

He stroke her back "Yeah I know, like 10 people stopped me to say congratulations" He smiled thinking about it

"And it's all your fault you know"

"I'm sorry" he said and kissed her forehead

She sigh "Its ok, things are changing, the sooner I exept that the better"

He looked at her with a comfort look "I love you"

She smiled and said "I love you too"

He kissed her lips deeply a few times smiling against them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so there haven't been much reviews here, should I continue? (sorry for my mistakes English isn't my first language)**

It had now been 14 weeks since Cristina and Owen decided to have their baby and things could not be better between them, they where happy, exited and their love for each other grew everyday. Cristina-now 20 weeks pregnant was beginning to accept the thought of an actual baby growing inside of her and actually starting to get fond of the idea, she began to thought they really can do this without it hurting her career, what ever happens they'll figure it out together.

Cristina went up the stairs of the firehouse smiling as she heard Owen's voice on the phone

"Yeah Mom I remember. sure. yeah I'll be there. alright. I love you too"

She went behind him standing on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek waiting for him to finish his call.

He hung up and turn around smiling "Hey honey"

"Hey" she kissed his month few times but she could tell something was off "what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just.. would you come to this thing with me saturday?"

"What thing?"

"A brunch.. at my mom's house"

"I don't do brunches"

"I know but its... it's the annual day of my father's death.. We do it every year and then we go to this year is the 15th one and its hard on my mother so.. Would you, please?"

She stroke his cheek and looked at him sadly "Yeah.. of course"

"Thank you" he said kissing her

"Do you want to go to bad?"

"Ok"

GAGAGAGGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGGAG AGGAGAGAGAGA

"Morning" Cristina said kissing Owen's lips longly

"Morning"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok.."

"You sure? I'm here if you want to talk or anythi-"

"I'm ok. But thank you"

Cristina smiled sadly at him "Lets get ready"

"Yeah "he said and got out of bad

Cristina could understand his pain and wished she could take it away. but she knew she couldn't , so she hoped she can eas it

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAG AGAGAGGAGA

Owen parked infront of his mother's house and took Cristina's hand in his as they walked throw the driveway

"Thank you for coming with me"

"Sure"

He rang the doorbell and wait for a respond

His mother opened the door smiling " Hey kids"

"Hey mom"

She kissed Owen's cheek and hugged Cristina

"Come in! everyone is already here"

"Let me show you around, and meet everybody"

"Ok"

they went into the living room and heard an old lady's voice calling behind then "Owen!"

"Aunt mary! " he went and gave her a hug

"Hey boy"

"Oh ,aunt Mary I want you to meet my wife Cristina Yang" Cristina smiled at her

"Oh wow, your mom told me you're married but she never told me how beautiful she is!

Cristina laugh shyly "Thank you"

She looked at Cristina's baby bump "When do you do?"

"20 weeks "

"Wow..Do you know if it's a girl a boy yet?"

"It's a girl"

"Wow, congratulations!"

"Thank you"

GAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAG GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina and Owen was sitting on the couch and Owen was showing Cristina some of his old albums and told her the stories about them wich made them laugh and share stories about the past

Owen's mom was sitting behind them on a chair next to counter just watching them and smiling. Aunt marry came and sat by her

"What are you smiling about?"

"Look at how happy Owen is.. I wish his dad was here to see it too"

"Yeah... speaking of wich.. she's gorgeous isn't she? your sun is one lucky bastard"

she laughs a bit "Yeah... they look so happy, you can see how in love he is with her just by the way he looks at her"

"Right? I saw it too.. and the way she looks at him..."

"Yeah"

"And now they're gonna give you a gorgeous granddaughter, how exited are you?"

"I'm so exited"

back at the coach Owen was just hiding a photo from his highschool yearbook

"Let me see!"

"No! this is embarrassing"

She moved his hand and saw it trying to stop herself from bursting of laughter "It's not that bad..." She gave in and giggled

"God"

"Oh come honey I think its cute... Nice hair.." she burst out laughs

"Ok that's it" he closed the book and puts it outside opening anther one with photos of his dad

"You know I though this was gonna be depressing... and awkward family silence.. but it's actually kind of nice, people laugh and share stories.. everyone's so nice."

He smiled "Yeah... over the years it turned in to this.. we laugh and share stories about the amazing man he was and just ..spend time together"

"That's nice.. do you miss him?"

"Yes.. of cours I do. I wish he'd be here to see this" He placed his hand on her baby bump "See that I survived the war..that I found the love of my life.. that I'm just.. happy"

She gave him a sad understanding smile "Yeah.. I do too with my dad"

she lay her head on his shoulder and he stroke her back and looked back at the album "So this is where my dad took me to my first hike to the mountains..."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAG

Later that day all the guests already went home and just Owen Cristina and his mom was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting

"Mom it's getting late I think we're gonna head home"

"Ok.. Oh wait honey do you mind taking those chairs from the yard into the house?"

"Sure" He got up and Cristina got up to follow him

"Oh you're not carrying anything Cristina, you're pregnant. sit back with my mom and finish you tea" She rolled her eyes but sat back down and he went outside

suddenly his mom spoke "Thank you Cristina"

"For what?" she said with a smile

"For making my son so happy"

She smile warmly and shyly "I'm not doing anything"

"You love him.. you take care of him, he tells me about it.. and now this, just.. Thank you"

"I wanted to thank you too.."

"For what dear?"

Cristina felt the tears starting to come up in her eyes "Today, I felt what it's like to feel when you have a family.. and I havent felt that since my dad die.. And It feels great,so thank you"

"We are your family honey! and if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me,we are all here for you"

"Cristina got up and hugged her "thank you" and then Owen came in looking a bit confused by the scene happening in the kitchen

"Ready to go honey?"

"Yeah"

He gave his mom a kiss "Bye mom, I'll see you soon "

"Bye kids" They turned to go "Owen?"

"What?"

She sighs for a second "your father would have been so proud of you if he saw you today"

GAGAGAGGGAGGGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAG AGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAG

And then they headed home and on the car on the way Owen asked " You were hugging my mom"

"Yeah so?"

"You don't hug people"

"I hug you.."

"Yeah just me.."

"Oh so you're jewels?"

He laughs a bit "Of you hugging my mom? no,I'm happy you like her"

"I do... I hugged her because they really did made me feel welcome and .. like family"

"I'm glad"

"Me too"

AGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAG AGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAG

Later at the firehouse Cristina was on the couch reading a book and Owen was doing the dishes when suddenly the noises from the dishes stopped

Cristina looked up from her booked and saw it's fainly here.. the breaking point . She walked over to him and hugged him from behind

"I.. I just-I"

"You miss him"

He turned around , buried his face in her hair and let out a few tears roll down his eyes

"I know honey I know" She stroke his hair as he cried on her neck "I know"


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a day since that day and Owen wasn't completely himself again, he was sad and looked far away.

Cristina didn't knew what to do, she wanted to cheer him up but every time she tried to bring it up he just changed the subject or ignored her hints

Cristina was walking down the hall to the nurses station "Have you seen my husband?" She asked the nurse there

"Chief Hunt? No sorry...by the way, He seemed a bit off today, is he ok?"

"He's fine" Cristina said and walked away. She opened the door to the on call room and found him there. she smiled a bit and lay next to him.

"So I know you've been kind of bummed because of yesterday..." Owen didn't respond and kept looking at the ceiling.

Cristina sighs "Here feel this" She took his hand and place it on her belly

Owen's eyes widened and he sat up quickly smiling "The baby is kicking?"

"Yeah" she said smiling back at him "I'm sure your dad would have want you to be happy about it"

"I am" He said smiling widely "It's amazing"

"Yeah well try have your internal organs Kicked at, we'll see how amazing it would be then"

Owen laughed and looked at Cristina "Thank you"

She smiled back at him "You're welcome"

He kissed her a few times on the mouth " I love you"

"I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this story is sort of exist in the real grey's anatomy world. so this is a parallel to 8x12 with a very surprizing twist. enjoy :)**

Everything was alright, everything was perfect, It was so simple and so clear until that day. The day Owen put Henry, her mentor's husband on her table and didn't told her. After finishing crying in his arms that night she turned her back to him and didn't talk to him for 2 days but after that everything was beginning to get back to normal. They made up because she could see how sorry he was and how hurt he is himself from the whole situation. Teddy wasn't taking to him and he felt guilty all by himself too so she was there for him and he was there for her.

Owen just exited the south elevator and ran into Cristina and teddy which was in surgery since yesterday

"Oh hey how did the surgery go?"

"I'll see you in the pit" teddy said and left

"Glad to see she's not mad at me anymore"

"she's very busy"

"How long it been since you slept?"

"I had a huge nap what ever..."

"Cristina"

"What?" she said and rolled her eyes

"You need to rest... and get something to eat" He placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed with his eyes at her baby bump

"Owen I'm fine"

"Cristina you-"

"I said I'm fine"

He sigh and looked at her with a concern look

Her face broke into a small smile "Thank you for worrying for me" She placed her hand on his arm "But I'm ok...Really"

"Ok"

"I gotta go" She place a quick kiss on his lips and walked to the pit

GAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAG AGGAGAG

Owen couldn't belive they went behind his back, they lied to him and he was Furious

He entered Meredith's house where zola'z birthday party was happening

He saw Cristina playing with Zola and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

she followed him to the kitchen

"I know you're mad and I'm sorry"

"Sorry that you did it, or sorry that I'm mad?"

"Teddy never came to find me after surgery"

"Yeah well she's tired"

"I bet"

" I just... seriously Cristina how can you even think about pulling this kind of crap? Lying to your chief of surgery? going behind my back" He was now yelling at her

"Please don't yell at me I just-"

"I can fire you both! what if that man would have died on that table because of your raclesnes?!Froget about the hospital being sued, do you think you could have lived with yourself knowing you killed a man just because you wanted to get in on a cool surgery?

Cristina felt something wrong,she felt sick and dizzy

"Owen I don't feel goo-" He ignored her and just kept yelling

"I can not belive you did something Like that I thought you were more mature than that I thought-" Before he could finish his sentence Cristina vomited into the sink

His eyes widen and he held her steady "Cristina?" She opened her mouth to say something but fainted in his arms

"Cristina?! Cristina ? she fell to the floor in his arms and he Kneeled down shaking her " Cristina! Wake up!" Meredith came into the kitchen "What the hell?"

"Meredith she fainted! call an ambulance!"

"Ok" she dialed 911 and called the ambulance

Owen was freaking out, The teddy thing was completely gone from his mind ._She has to be ok, she has to be ok ,Please_ .he doesn't know what he was gonna do if anything ever happen to her "Please wake up"

She flattered her eyes open and looked at him confusedly "Cristina!" He sighs with relive

she tried to sit up but felt her stomach hurting "Owen?"

"No, no don't try to get up. the ambulance is coming"

"I don't need an ambulance I just need-"

"Cristina you threw up and then you fainted...There's something wrong, and there can't be anything wrong with you. you need to be ok because I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you or the baby"

"Cristina's eye's widen "Oh god do you think something is wrong with the baby?"

"No, No don't worry everything is going to be fine..Its gonna be ok"

Meredith came back into the chicken "The ambulance is here. are you ok?

"Yes"

"But we need to take her to the hospital to run some tests"

"Ok let's go"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAG AGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG GAGAGAGAGA

Owen sat with Derek at the ct boot looking at Cristina

"I yelled at her..." Owen said

"What?" Derek said

"We were arguing because she stole some stupid surgery and I just..." He rubbed his temples sighing "Derek if anything is wrong with her or the baby, if anything is gonna happen I don't know what I would do"

"She's gonna be ok, It's probably nothing"

"I hope so"

"Here look the result are up, no internal blinding, looks perfectly fine. Owen sigh and smiled in relive

"Lets just wait for the blood tests to make sure she's ok. but I'll page your O.b, I think she can take it from here"

"Ok, goodnight, tnx Derek"

"night"

GAGAGGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina and Owen was sitting in her patient room waiting fo the o.b and the test result. Owen was holding her hand and stroking her hair

"I'm sorry about before...I'm so sorry"

"No I'm sorry Owen. I shouldn't have-"

"Shh no Cristina lets not talk about it now"

She pushed her forehead against his "I'm scared. what if there's something wrong with the baby?

"It's gonna be ok"

The ob entered the room "Ok Cristina. your baby is fine"

Cristina and Owen both looked at each other with relive "Thank god"

"So why did this happened?"

"You're dehydrated and exhausted. I know .I'm a surgeon too, we don't sleep allot , we don't eat properly but Cristina that's gonna have to change. Your pregnant now. you need to think about your baby... so,You need to sleep at least 7 hours a night. no more the 5 hours surgeries. you need to eat well, and to rest and make sure this pregnancy is going to be ok. ok?"

"Yes" Cristina looked concern and scared, Owen squeezed her hand tighter

"I'm not putting you on bad rest yet if you promise you'll take care of your self alright? and you too" she turned to Owen

"I'll take care of her"

"Alright" she smiled at them and left the room

Owen got up to get Cristina's cloths . he hand them to her but she was staring into the air with tears in her eyes

"Cristina? everything is ok it was just scary, but you are both ok"

"It's all my fault. I should have known better. And I almost hurt our baby"

"Cristina she's ok, everything is ok. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you" He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him "Its ok"


	9. Chapter 9

Owen rolled over in bed hoping to snuggle next to his pregnant, very beautiful wife but found the bed empty. He got up and walked to the kitchen where he found her dressed up ready to go to work.

He walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her and her now 25 weeks baby bump .

She smiled as she felt a strong pair of arms being wrapped around her and his voice whispering "Good morning" in her ear and a soft kiss being placed on her cheek.

"Morning" She said and turned her head to kiss his lips

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah I gotta run I have a surgery"

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

She turned to kiss him goodbye "Bye honey"

"Good luck" He said and kissed her back "I love you" and then he kneeled and lifted her short a bit and kissed her belly "And I love you too" She rolled her eyes and smiled "See you later?"

"Yeah, lunch?"

"Sure"

"Ok" she said and turned to go . She opened the door and her mouth fell open.

Owen saw her standing there frozen and got worry "Cristina?"

"What the..."

Cristina's mother was standing at the door "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Well you haven't been returning any of my phone calles so I had to come and check you're not dead. Now, are you just going to stand there or are you gonna give your mom a hug?

Cristina's baby bump was almost completely hidden by her coat but then when she stepped forward to hug her it was her turn to be completely shock

Her eye's widen "You're pregnant?!"

"I..."

Owen who was pretty shocked himself from the kitchen blurted up "What? you haven't told your mother you're pregnant?"

The shocked woman looked at this shirtless sleeping looking man being completely confused "And who is this?"

"Ah umm mom this is Owen... My husband"

"What?!"

"You haven't told your mother we're married?!" at that moment Cristina wished she could disappear , just being anywhere but there

"I... Gotta go" She said and started leaving

"Cristina!" Owen called behind her and followed her to the hallway. her mother froze in her was too shocked to stop her

"Really?"

"Babe I'm sorry I had no idea she would come here "

"Yeah well if you ever talk to your mother you might know that!" He half whispered so her mother wouldn't hear but she could hear the shock in his voice"You didn't tought this was worth mentioning? you didn't think I was worth mentioning?"

"It's not like that!... We-we don't talk, me and my mother, its complicated"

"Well then explain it to me"

"I-" She looked at her watch " I can't I'm already late"

He looked at her not believing it.

"Please don't be mad at me" She looked him with big puppy eyes

He looked at her for a second not being to resist this face and his face broke into a smile as he shook his had

"I gotta run"

"W-wait! what am I supposed to do with her?"

"Oh um... Give her some coffee ... Talk, I don't know"

"I'm not the one she want to talk to"

"Just.. bring her to the hospital later ... I'll talk to her after my surgery...Please? for me?"

"promise? after surgery?"

"I promise"

"Fine"

"Tnx, I owe you" she stepped forward and kissed his cheek "good luck... you're gonna need it" and walked a way quickly

"Thank you... Wait what?" But she was already gone

He went back in put on his shirt and clean his throat awkwardly "So... Mrs yang, do you want some coffee?

"Yeah that would be good" she said still shocked by the situation.. that was the last thing she was expecting to find when she comes to visit her daughter

She sat next to the counter looking at the man in front of her "So.. You're married to my daughter"

"Yes" Owen said smiling poring her the coffee

"And you're having a baby? my grandchild?"

"Yes, granddaughter actually"

"Wow "She said and smiled for the first time since she got there

"Do you think Cristina would make a good mother?"

"What? Of course I do"

"I just think she's not very the motherly type. she's more of the work addicted type. selfish... not very attached to her feeling type."

Owen looked at her, eyes widen. He now may had a clue why Cristina shut her mother away and felt a need to defend her

"What, she is not. She may not be he touchy feeling person with other people but she does open up to me. that's just who she is and I love her for who she is"

"I didn't ment to offend you I just ment... You must be pretty special for her if she agreed to do this"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAG AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Owen spotted Cristina just walking out of surgery and headed to the recovery rooms "Cristina! Cristina" She raised her speed pretending she didn't hear him but he couth up with her "Where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta tell the family how did it went"

"No no no you gotta go talk to her! you promised after surgery!you can have an intern do that"

"Can't you keep her busy just for a few more minutes? please for me?"

"No! I have spent the entire morning with her and her polite undercover rudeness and I can't take another minute of it!"

Cristina laughed "Right?!"

"Yeah"

"Thank you, finally someone gets me!"

He laughed "But You gotta go talk to her Cristina she's your mother"

" I know.. It's not that I don't love her, of course I do... It's just that,when I had my PTSD after the shooting I didn't want her so see me like that and then everything just happened and... I don't know"

He reached his hand to stroke her back " Well you can fix that now. She's waiting for you in the waiting room"

"Ok"

"Go" He said and kissed her good luck

GAGagAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG AGGAGAGAGAGGAAG

Cristina spotted her mother sitting on a chair in the waiting room and sat next to her "So hmm hey"

"Well hello!"

"How have you been mom?"

"I'm good, but it looked like I'm the one who should be asking you this "She said and looked at her baby bump

"I guess" Cristina looked at her smiling

"What?"

" I missed you mom"

"What? My own daughter actually showing affection? he must be really something does he?"

"Yeah..."

"You've changed... but its good, and you chose a good one Cristina"

"Wow, an actual not judging compliment from my mother,I guess you've change too"

"except Cristina... Really, a blond?"

Cristina laughed "Oh there it is "

Her mother laughed too " No,I'm kidding . Really Cristina, I can see it's right, just by the way you look at each other

Cristina smiled

"I'm proud of you. you grew up"

"Thank you mother "

"And you will call me when the baby comes. right?"

"I will"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAgaGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGGG AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The 3 of them had a lovely dinner. They talked and laughed and even disguised baby names. and then she had to catch her flight back so she was just about to get on a cab to drive to the airport

"Mom are you sure you don't want us to drive you?"

"No it's ok". she turned to Owen "Make sure she's calls me every once in a while, and when the baby comes "

He laughed a bit " I will"

She gave Cristina a hug and got into the taxi

"Bye mom. I love you"

"Oh wow, I can get use to this new you" Cristina laughed "Goodbye" She said and the taxi drove away

She laid her head on his shoulder as she watched the taxi drive away

"I'm proud of you" He said kissing the top of her head

"Well you deserve some respect for surviving her too" They both laughed

"Oh and you're approved by the way. She loves you"

"Well just because she could see how much I love you"

"Yeah" She looked up at him and kissed him longly " And I love you too"

He kissed her again few times and then they went up to the firehouse and made love and then fell in each other's arms, Cristina's head laying on Owen's chest,like every night. tired and happy, just loving each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hey guys. this chapter is T rated-ish, I hoped you'll like it. And also I'm open to suggestions. What would you like to happen? I'll be happy to read your reviews and consider your wishes and suggestions :)**

Owen was peacefully asleep, dreaming about their baby when he suddenly felt a small hand pound on his chest which walk him up. He saw Cristina sitting next to him and looked at her with a worried look

"New rule, if the baby is keeping my up all night kicking, you have to stay up with me!"

his worried, shock look turn into a soft, amused smile. "You scared me"

"Sorry"

She lay back down next to him and he bend down closer to her belly

"Hey there baby. You need to stop kicking your momy , because it makes her very cranky, and it's not very fun for me, and plus I think she might kill me soon if you don't stop kicking." Cristina giggled

"It's working, keep talking to her "

"I can't wait to meet you, you know. I bet you are gonna be brilliant and beautiful, just like your mother"

Cristina smiled and brushed her hand through Owen's hair.

"I love you so much... I don't even know you yet but I love you. And me and your mother, we love each other so much. and that's how we made you. You are made out of pure love. You are a love child "

"Ok this is getting to fluffy" Cristina said and Owen laughed

He kissed her belly and pulled her short back down

She looked at him smiling softly and he lay back next to her just looking at her smiling. They just lay there for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"This remind me of 3 years ago, when we were all stolen glances and a kiss now and then. When just the touch of your hand made me have a shiver down my spin" She moved her hand up to stroke his cheek "It still does"

He looked at her smiling, as the memories were playing in his mind.

"Or now I just jump you for sex" she added .he giggled

"I'm not complaining"

"Good" she said kissing his mouth, pulling him closer to her

She began to deepen the kisses as he opened her mouth with his tongue . they took each other's clothes off and he began kissing down her neck, to her chest. making her feel a shiver down her whole body

She moan in pleasure as he entered her "Owen..."

Kissing and licking each other's mouth, nails scratching skin looking at each other's eyes

They moved in a synchronise rhythm .pleasuring each other. knowing exactly what makes each other crazy. what makes each other's heart skip a bit and what makes them lose control and give into the amazing pleasure.

"I love you" he murmured between kisses

"I love you too" she said looking into his ocean blue deep eyes that was looking at her with such love, that gave her the most amazing feeling she tought she could ever feel

in the after, Owen spooned her with his warmth in the cold firehouse

He smiled, placing a soft kiss behind her ear

She looked at the mirror across the room in their bedroom

"I'm a whale..a fat ugly whale. How can you even find this attractive"

"You're beautiful"

"Yeah right"

He cupped her faced, turning her head so that she could look at him "You are beautiful. Cristina when I look at you right now I see the most beautiful woman I ever saw "

She looked at him with disbelieve, but smiling

"I mean it! And you are not fat, that's my baby in there "He placed his hand on her baby bump and rubbed it

"So when I look at you I see an amazing, beautiful sexy woman who I love more than anything"

She smiled widely. not beveling this was really happening to her. That she is so lucky to find him , that he chose her, and she chose him and everything came up perfectly .

She pulled him to her kissing him as he kissed her back, feeling so lucky to have her too . and her baby .

They fell asleep in each other's embrace. happy and loving. feeling safe,and at home.


	11. Chapter 11

Cristina woke up to an empty bed this morning . She rolled out of bed and got dressed to go to work. Later she spotted Owen in the ER and walked over to him. He was sitting next to some sleeping patient, doing his stitches .She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "Morning"

"Oh, hey"

"You left early. I woke up and you were gone already"

"Oh yeah sorry, I got paged and didn't want to wake you"

"Oh ok"

To everyone else this would look like a normal conversation but Cristina had a feeling that something was wrong, She knew him better than anyone and she knew there was something he wasn't telling her

"Is...Everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure. why are you asking?"

"What is it Owen?"

"Nothing I-" His phone started ringing and she could see his expression changes just for a second when he looked at who it was.

"Sorry I got to take this. can you finish up here?"

"I-" But before she could talk he hand it to her and left quickly

"What was that about?" She suddenly heard Meredith's voice from the bed next to her

"I don't know... Owen is acting weird... I think he's hiding something"

"Don't be paranoid"

"I'm not! I know him... There's something going on"

"Well but you said things are great between you too... With the pregnancy and all"

"They are"

"Then maybe he's just planing to surprize you and afraid you're gonna find out"

"That does sound like him..."

"Must be it then"

"Yeah"

That conversation calmed her down._ I'm just being crazy.. The hormones are making me crazy and paranoid and that's it._ She tought to herself

.

.

Later she went to his office because she had some time before her surgery and she wanted to ask him if he has time for a quicky.

She opened the door to his office. He was on the phone again so he didn't hear her come in

"And there is no one else you can find? Right, yeah I understand. I need some time . Alright."

He turned to see her standing there and jump a bit from the surprize

"Sorry.. didn't ment to scared you. What was that about?"

"Oh nothing... just Seattle Press needed me to send them some surgeons for a tricky transplant "

She walked to him and set on his knees kissing him "I haven't seen you all day"

He wrapped his hand around her back and kissed her smiling "Yeah I'm sorry I'm swamp"

"Well do you want to take a break?" She said in her seductive voice

He bit on his lower lip and looked at her with an apologetic look "I'm sorry I can't"

"Owen..." She said with a cute pleading in her voice

"Cristina I can't"

"Fine" She rolled her eyes and got up to leave

"Wait" He got up and grabbed her hand "Don't be mad... I just gotta finish this"

"alright" she said and kissed his lips a few time "I'll go get ready for my surgery"

"Go" he said and kissed her once last time"

.

.

.

Later that evening she went up the stairs of the firehouse to find him sitting there waiting for her with a romantic dinner he cooked for them

"Oh Owen..." She said smiling and walked over to him to kiss him "So this is why you've been acting weird" she was starving so she sat down and started eating. "Sorry, the baby is starving"She said with her mouth full

He smiled "Its ok... Cristina?"

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you"

She was still concerting on the delicious food he made for her "What about?"

"Cristina..."

She looked up waiting for him to speak "What is it Owen?... Just tell me, you're scaring me"

"Cristina I... I need to go back to the army"

**(surprize ... )**


	12. Chapter 12

She spat out the water she just sipped and looked at him for a second

"What?!"

"T-they called me 2 days ago saying they need me to come back, a huge bomb was dropped on the field hospital back in Irak, they lost dozens of people, almost all of the doctors. They need to send people there asap or they are gonna lose all of the people who did made it.

"No!" She looked at him with complete shock

"Cristina people are gonna die if I don't go! It's just 2 weeks , until they'll have someone else. I've been calling around and checking to see if they can find someone else, but they really can't find someone who knows the filled and what they are doing in such short notice"

She got up and now her words was starting to become shouts"So that's what you've been doing, I knew you lied to me"

"I wasnt lying Cristina I just didn't want to worry you untill I knew for sure...but now I do, and I need to go"

"They can take someone else Owen! I am 3 weeks away from my due date . Do you want to miss your daughter's birth? Cuse You promised Owen, You promised you'll be here every step of the way !"

"Cristina I'm a doctor and this people need me"

"I need you! I need you Owen!"

"And I'll be there! I'll make it back in time I promise!"

"You can't know that! I can go into labor any minute now!"

She started crying and he stepped forward to embrace her "I have to do this Cristina please understand , I have too"

"I know" She murmured into his chest

She didn't like it , she was terrified, but she understood. She got that he had to do this , She just didn't knew what she was gonna do if anything happens to him

She pulled her head up looking him in the eyes "Just promise me you'll get back to me"

"I'll always get back to you "

"He kissed her lips softly , holding her tightly to him. He could see how terrified she was by the look in her eyes "It's going to be ok. I promise"

.

.

.

They stood in the airplanes hunger waiting for someone to come call Owen

"14 days. 14 days and then I'll be back" He looked at her and moved one hand up to stroke her cheek "Keep that baby inside if you don't mind"

She smiled weakly at him thinking that he's such a good man but cursed his savor complex.

A man came out reading Owen's name and 2 other people "I gotta go now"

suddenly it all became too real and the tears started to run down her cheeks "No" She said with a shaky voice and eyes that were pleading him to stay

"I love you so much" He said . She looked into his eyes and saw fear in them for the first time since he told her he have to go back

"I love you too " She said crying

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly "I'll be back Cristina"

He pulled away and kneeled to her big baby bump "And I'll see you soon. Dady loves you, always remember that I love you so much" He kissed her belly and stood back up "I have to go now" He pulled her to his lips and kissed her a few times, both of them frowning deeply

He pulled away giving her one last look and caressed her stomach "I love you" He said and walked away

"I love you!" She called behind him " I love you, I love you" He looked at her sadly and then entered the door in front of him and despaired from her sight

She fell to her knees sobbing to her hands "I love you Owen" She murmured between her sobs

"Oh stop it" She suddenly heard a woman's voice from her right side

She looked at her confusedly "W-what?"

"Don't cry over him like he just died or something" She said and offered her a tissue paper

Cristina got up, sat next to her and took the tissue from her hand "Thank you"

She smiled kindly at her " You're welcome... What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? My husband just boarded a plane to a freaking powder keg"

"Mine too, do you see me crying like someone just killed my grandmother?"

Cristina laughed a bit but then her face got serious again "Yeah but I'm pregnant"

"And we have 3 kids"

"Wow... How do you handle it?"

"It was hard at first but you get use to it. We just say goodbye before every tour he goes on and then he comes back home to us... I'll take it it's your first time?"

"First and last"

The woman smiled at her "Lucky you then"

She smiled back at her and offered her hand "Cristina Yang"

The woman shook her hand and smiled friendly at her "Lucy Cooper. And don't worry, Our guys will get home safely"

"Thank you"


	13. Chapter 13

It's been 5 years since the day Preston Burke left Cristina at the altar and now he was finally coming back. Somewhere in his heart he wanted her back. He accepted a lot of screaming and anger when she sees him again but he hoped that eventually she'll forgive him and they'll get a chance to start over. He didn't knew what she would be like now or if she's in a relationship but he certainly did not expect what he was about to see.

He saw her standing there, 5 years from the day that he left. She was leaning against the counter with her back to him but he recognized her from far because of her black curls

He approached her and touched her shoulder lightly "Cristina?"

She turned around and her eyes opened widely "Burke?"

But she wasn't the most surprised person between them and his mouth fell open as he looked at her big pregnancy stomach.

"Ah... W-what are you doing here?"

He looked at her completely shocked not believing that's the Cristina he left 5 years ago at the altar because she wasn't a person for commitment.

She looked at him staring at her "What?"

"You're p-pregnant?"

"Oh... that, yeah"

"Oh... are you.. Married?"

"Yup"

"Oh..."

She looked at him starting to get annoyed by his shock "What?" She said starting to lose her patient

"Nothing I'm just... surprized"

"What, you though I was gonna wait for you?"

"No of course not I just... You know what, now that I'm over the shock can we start over?"

She laughed a bit "Yeah that would be better. So what are you doing here?"

"I got a patient from back home and He came to Seattle for his daughter's wedding but he-"

"Crushed in the middle of the wedding, Yeah I was in the ER when he came in"

"So I need to go back on his heart, Would you like to scrub in with me?"

"I would love to"

"Great , so I'll see you in the OR" He said and walked away.

She watched him walking away remembering the old times. But that's all it was for her-Memoris. She had no emotions for him, she moved on. Right now all she could think of is Owen and that she's worried sick about him. It's been 36 hours since he said goodbye to her and flew to Irak and he still hadn't made any contact with her. She tried to calm herself down and not to panic because she needed to stay calm so that the baby wouldn't come before he's back

.

They were in the OR, fixing the man's heart and making awkward small talk

"So when do you do?"

"3 weeks"

"Wow... that's soon"

"Yup"

"Are you planing on taking Maternity leave or-" He was interapted by a phone ringing

"It's yours Doctor Yang" the nurse said

"Who is it?"

She looked at the phone and read it "It's chief Hunt" Of course it said Owen but the nurse said chief Hunt out of respect for the chief of surgery. Cristina's eyes widen and she ordered the residence next to her to take her place quickly

"What are you doing? Cristina! Your hand in on the heart and we are in the middle of surgery!"

"I'm sorry I have to take it" She took the phone from the nurse and ran out

"Owen? Owen are you there?"

"I'm here"

"Owen" She with a soft scared voice, sighing heavily in relive to hear his voice again

"I'm so sorry I haven't called sooner I hadn't had a second to breath since I got here. How are you?"

"I'm fine...The baby is still inside if that's what you're asking... How are you?"

"I'm swamp, This field hospital got almost nothing to work with but we're slowly taking control of the situation"

"That's good..."

"Cristina I know this sucks but I'll be home soon and then I'll never leave you again. I promise"

"I'm scared... I'm so scared Owen"

"I know honey... I know. Just stay calm and do not put any extra load on yourself. promise me you're taking care of yourself ok?"

"I promise Owen, Just come home to me"

"I will... I have to go now but I'll call you as soon as I can again"

"I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too... More than anything. Tell the baby I love her too for me "

"I will"

"Bye honey" He hung up the phone and she let a few tears run down her cheek. She pulled her self back together and got back to surgery

"May I scrub back in?" She asked Burke

"Fine"

After she scrubbed back in and they started working on the heart again he said " So why the hell does a call from the chief makes you run out of my surgery?"

"The chief is my husband"

"Really? Well I'm not surprised actually, you always had a thing for men with authority"

"No actually when I met him he was a solider. He wasn't me boss"

"And where exactly is your husband...?"

"Right now- Irak. He had to go back for a couple of weeks"

"So he left you here 37 weeks pregnant?"

"No... Well yes but it's not what it sounds like"

"Sounds to me like he left his pregnant wife and ran of like a coward"

"Excuse me?"

"All I'm saying is you didn't pick the best guy"

Cristina was starting to get furious. He was always just so arrogant and cold and he knew how to push her buttons. He was the complete opposite of Owen who loved her for who she was and didn't tried to change her. Of course she'd change in the past 5 years but the change just happened by itself. She grew up.

"Listen to me you idiot. You will never be half the man Owen is. He didn't run because he was scared like you. He left to protect his country and save lives . He is a better person then you or me will ever be and he's the love of my life so if you mention his name ever again I will punch you so hard you will we bleading harder than this man did yesterday understood?"

He just stared at her saying nothing because of the surprise. He never saw her protect or care for someone like that before "Yes I got it"

"Good" She said and started to leave

"You don't have to leave"

"I gotta go I can't be up on my feet this long"

.

He found her after surgery sitting at the resident's lounge and came to talk to her

"I'm sorry for before..."

"It's ok. My hormones can make me overreact just a bit"

"Just a bit?"

She laughed a bit " Fine maybe a lot "

"I'm gonna stick around a bit to manage his post up. I hope we can be professionals?"

"Sure" She smiled at him friendly

"Good" he said and turned to leave "Oh and Cristina?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy for you" He tought he ment it but he still had that pinch in his chest.


End file.
